Animal Age Series (AnimatedFan195 Version)
AnimatedFan195's movie spoof of 20th Century Fox and Blue Sky Studios' computer-animated Ice Age franchise Cast *Manny - Mordecai (Regular Show) *Sid - Rigby (Regular Show) *Diego - Kovu (The Lion King II: Simba's Pride) *Scrat - Oliver (Oliver & Company) *Roshan - Diamond Destiny (Storks) *Soto - Tai Lung (Kung Fu Panda) *Zeke - Nuka (The Lion King II: Simba's Pride) *Oscar - Shere Khan (The Jungle Book) *Lenny - Prince John (Robin Hood) *Dab and the Dodo birds - Mauro and the Marmosets (Rio) *Carl and Frank - Captain Grime and Jonah (Amphibia) *Fast Tony - Buster Moon (Sing) *Ellie - Margaret (Regular Show) *Crash and Eddie - Baloo and Bagheera (The Jungle Book) *Cretaceous and Maelstrom - Brutus and Nero (The Rescuers) *Scratte - Marie (The Aristocats) *Buck - Nick Wilde (Zootopia) *Baby Peaches - Baby Kessie (The New Adventures of Winnie the Pooh) *Eggbert, Yoko and Shelly - Baby Nadders (How to Your Dragon) *Momma Dino - Stormfly (How to Train Your Dragon) *Rudy - Red Death (How to Train Your Dragon) *Adult Peaches - Kessie (The New Adventures of Winnie the Pooh) *Ethan - Soren (Legend of the Guardians: The Owls of Ga'Hoole) *Granny Sloth - Mrs. Otterton (Zootopia) *Precious - Bailey (Finding Dory) *Louis - Winnie the Pooh *Captain Gutt - Lord Shen (Kung Fu Panda 2) *Shira - Kiara (The Lion King II: Simba's Pride) *Flynn - Boss Wolf (Kung Fu Panda 2) *Squint - Nigel (Rio) *Raz - Mirage (Aladdin (TV Series)) *Gupta - Duke Weaselton (Zootopia) *Silas - Fung (Kung Fu Panda: Legends of Awesomeness) *Boris - Goigoi (The Lion Guard) *Milton (Sid's Father) - Sherm (Regular Show) *Eunice (Sid's Mother) - Barbera (Regular Show) *Marshall (Sid's Brother) - Don (Regular Show) *Uncle Fungus (Sid's Uncle) - Friar Tuck (Robin Hood) *Belle (OC) as herself (Sid's sister) *Julian - Tiago (Rio 2) *Brooke - Eileen (Regular Show) *Shangri Llama - Bunnymund (Rise of the Guardians) *Gavin - Bolt *Gertie - Angel (Lady and the Tramp II: Scamp's Adventure) *Roger - Patch (101 Dalmatians (Animated)) Other cast *Runar (Roshan's Father) - Wreck-It Ralph *Nadie (Roshan's Mother) - Merida (Brave) *Tribes - Various Humans *Dogs - Various Dogs *Prehistoric Mammals - Various Animals *Dodo Birds - Marmosets (Rio) *Mammoths - Penguins (Happy Feet) *Mini-Sloths - Birds (Rio) *Vultures - Skuas (Happy Feet) *Piranhas - Wolves (The Secret Life of Pets 2) *Ox's - Bulls (Ferdinand) *Cholly - Dylan (101 Dalmatian Street) *The Lone Gunslinger - Hunter (Storks) *Lady Sloth - Nellie Brie (An American Tail: The Mystery of the Night Monster) *Shovelmouth that Scrat gets hit by - Beshte (The Lion Guard) *Beaver-Turtle with stick his nose - Hyrax (The Lion Guard) *Dodo Bird gets fired by geysers - Charlie (Rio 2) *Gazelle that Diego tried to chase - ??? *Steffie - Otulissa (Legend of the Guardians: The Owls of Ga'Hoole) *Katie - Gylfie (Legend of the Guardians: The Owls of Ga'Hoole) *Meghan - Swan Odette (The Swan Princess) *Francine - Fru-Fru (Zootopia) *Teddy - Chief Bogo (Zootopia) *Neil DeBuck Weasel - Mayor Leodore Lionheart (Zootopia) Gallery Mordecai.jpg|Mordecai as Manny Rigby-regular-show-5.64.jpg|Rigby as Sid Kovu (Profile).png|Kovu as Diego Oliver..jpg|Oliver as Scrat Diamond Destiny.jpg|Diamond Destiny as Roshan Tai-lung-kung-fu-panda-87.jpg|Tai Lung as Soto Nuka in The Lion King 2 Simba's Pride.jpg|Nuka as Zeke Profile - Shere Khan.jpg|Shere Khan as Oscar Prince-john-2.jpg|Prince John as Lenny Mauro.png|Mauro as Dab Marmosets.jpg|Marmosets as the Dodos Margaret-regular-show-85.2.jpg|Margaret as Ellie Profile - Baloo.jpg|Baloo as Crash Profile - Bagheera.jpg|Bagheera as Eddie Buster-moon-sing-96.9.jpg|Buster Moon as Fast Tony Hunter-storks-0.82.jpg|Hunter as the Lone Gunslinger Rio-Movie-Wallpaper-1.jpg|Birds (from "Rio") as the Mini-Sloths Brutus and Nero.jpg|Brutus and Nero as Cretaceous and Maelstrom Marie-aristocats-3.02.jpg|Marie as Scratte Profile - Nick Wilde.jpg|Nick Wilde as Buck Stormfly photo.jpg|Stormfly as Momma Dino Stormfly.JPG.jpg|Baby Nadders as Eggbert, Yoko and Shelly Seadragonus Giganticus Maximus.jpg|Red Death as Rudy Kessie in The New Adventures of Winnie the Pooh.jpg|Baby Kessie as Baby/Young Peaches Kessie-209026.jpg|Kessie as Adult Peaches Kiara-1.jpg|Kiara as Shira Lord Shen in Kung Fu Panda 2.jpg|Lord Shen as Captain Gutt Mrs. Otterton.jpg|Mrs. Otterton as Granny Sloth Wolf-boss-kung-fu-panda-2-78.4.jpg|Boss Wolf as Flynn Nigel in Rio 2.jpg|Nigel as Squint Mirage-0.jpg|Mirage as Raz Sherm.png|Sherm, Barbera.png|Barbera, Don-regular-show.png|Don Friar Tuck Disney.jpg|and Friar Tuck as Sid's Family Duke weaselton.jpg|Duke Weaselton as Gupta fung-kung-fu-panda-legends-of-awesomeness-6.98.jpg|Fung as Silas Goigoi-img.png|Goigoi as Boris Soren.jpeg|Soren as Ethan Otulissa (Legend of the Guardians).jpg|Otulissa as Steffie PicsArt_07-01-12.00.26.jpg|Gylfie as Katie Odette as a Swan.jpg|Swan Odette as Meghan Winnie-the-pooh-disneyscreencaps.jpg|Winnie the Pooh as Louis Eileen.jpg|Eileen as Brooke Rise-Of-The-Guardians-Bunnymund-Featurette.jpg|Bunnymund as Shangri Llama Mainpage-Navmap-Thumb-Tiago.jpg|Tiago as Julian Bolt-bolt-1.69.jpg|Bolt as Gavin Angela_LatT.png|Angel as Gertie Profile - Patch.png|Patch as Roger Fru_Fru.jpg|Fru-Fru as Francine Chief Bogo in Zootopia.jpg|Chief Bogo as Teddy Profile - Mayor Lionheart.jpg|Mayor Leodore Lionheart as Neil DeBuck Weasel Category:AnimatedFan195 Category:Ice Age Movie Spoofs Category:Ice Age Spoofs Category:Movie Spoofs